Investigation of congenital and acquired hemorrhagic and thrombotic disorders in man to elucidate the clinical entities and to investigate the molecular basis for the defects. This has involved purification of coagulation proteins and inhibitors, and definition of the role of these proteins and inhibitors, and definition of the role of these proteins in normal and pathologic hemostasis. We have recently identified a family with the factor V resistance to protein C.